Renaissance
by Sauterelle
Summary: Se passe pendant le 5.04. La fin du monde, ou comment Sam Winchester dit "oui" au Diable.


_**Pas d'inquiétude, je n'oublie pas **_**Brother or Father_, mais j'ai juste écrit ce petit OS après avoir re-regardé le 5.04 "The end" ou "Apocalypse 2014". _**

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Renaissance<strong>

Tout le monde connaissait la date du 23 février 2012. C'était la date de la fin du monde. La vraie fin du monde. C'était le jour où Sam Winchester dit oui au Diable.

Aucun témoin n'avait assisté à l'évènement. Sam était parti pour Detroit une semaine auparavant. Il y eut une belle explosion blanche et lumineuse qui éclaira toute la ville, et c'était tout. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que Satan foulait à présent la Terre dans la peau de Sam.

Personne ne savait ce qui avait conduit Sam à prendre une telle décision. Chacun avait sa propre version. Pour les uns, c'était le désespoir. Tout le monde avait traité Sam comme une sous-merde depuis que la communauté des chasseurs, puis le monde entier, apprit qu'il était responsable de la libération de Lucifer, _en plus _de son sang de démon. Pour d'autres, c'était complètement prémédité. Sam était un monstre, et il attendait son heure depuis toujours. Beaucoup étaient sans avis, principalement parce que la planète entière était en train de cramer, au sens littéral du terme. Et Dean… et bien Dean était trop occupé à sauver la plus de personnes qu'il pouvait pour se poser ce genre de questions.

La vérité de la déchéance de Sam Winchester en aurait surpris plus d'un. A vrai dire, à l'entendre, on hésitait entre pleurer et se marrer, tellement c'était pathétique.

Le jour où Sam Winchester dit oui, le grand Oui au Diable, tant redouté par les hommes, tant attendu par les anges, Sam était complètement bourré. Il avait trimballé toute une collection d'alcools en tout genre, de la bière à la vodka, en passant par le whisky et même du rhum, pour aller faire coucou au diable et enfin le laisser investir son corps.

On peut facilement imaginer la tronche de Lucifer quand il a vu son vassal débarquer en titubant, les yeux exorbités et empestant l'alcool à plus de trois mètres à la ronde. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau. Depuis la séparation avec son frère, Sam avait passé le plus clair de son temps à se bourrer la gueule plutôt qu'à participer activement à l'empêchement de la fin du monde qu'il, au passage, avait lui-même provoqué.

Depuis tout petit, Sam avait toujours eu une réputation d'indépendant. Il était celui qui savait se débrouiller tout seul, qui n'en avait rien à carrer de sa famille et qui pouvait s'en aller du jour au lendemain en laissant une petite note sur son lit : _« Salut, c'est Sam. J'ai eu envie de changer de vie, alors je m'en vais pour toujours. Bisous. PS : n'essaie pas de m'appeler, merci. »_ Comme toujours, la vérité était toute autre. Si Sam avait réussi à tenir quatre ans éloigné de sa famille pendant ses années Stanford, c'était en partie parce qu'il était trop fier pour revenir au bercail la queue entre les jambes et demander à son père de le pardonner – les Winchester, ou du moins le père et le fils, ne demandent jamais pardon, ou presque – et puis il y avait Becky, Zack, et Jessica. La nouvelle famille de Sam Winchester. Alors quand Azazel avait décidé qu'il était temps de remettre Sam « dans le droit chemin » en cramant sa petite-amie au plafond, il avait aussitôt couru après son père comme un chien enragé, rendu aveugle par la vengeance, son frère sur les talons.

Jusque là, Sam avait toujours cru pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, sans sa famille, sans son frère. Et puis la vie, avec sa douceur habituelle, lui avait envoyé la vérité en pleine face. Sam _ne pouvait pas_ se passer de son frère. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de Dean tout comme Dean ne pouvait plus laisser Sam échapper à son radar. Les frères Winchester ou _« La relation la plus malsaine jamais entretenue entre deux êtres humains » _par S. Winchester. Ils étaient comme des siamois, collés l'un à l'autre par un lien invisible. Si l'un mourrait, l'autre se sacrifiait aussitôt pour le ramener. Dean l'avait fait en ramenant Sam à la vie en se damnant pour l'éternité. Sam l'avait imité, de façon différente. Faute de pouvoir ressusciter son frère au moyen d'un deal, il avait opté pour la vengeance, avait réorienté sa haine et son désespoir sur la responsable de la mort de Dean, Lilith, alias le dernier sceau que Sam avait malencontreusement brisé. C'était purement égoïste, mais c'était la principale raison pour laquelle Sam était encore en vie. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à lui, ça ferait longtemps qu'il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête. Il s'étonnait même encore aujourd'hui comment il avait pu rester en vie vu le nombre de fois où il avait conduit en état d'ébriété avancé, une bouteille presque vide encore dans la main. Bien sûr, avec cette habitude, il s'était construit une réputation du côté des services de police pour ses tendances suicidaires au volant. Dieu merci, ou n'importe qui d'autre, il n'avait tué personne sur la route. Puis cette tendance avait disparu après la résurrection de Dean. Il était bien trop occupé à s'entraîner à contrôler ses pouvoirs avec l'autre pétasse de Ruby, de toute façon.

Et puis après la libération de Lucifer, après la séparation des frères, ça avait reprit. Chacun sa façon de gérer sa douleur, après tout. Dean avait opté pour l'autodestruction – lente et douloureuse – et Sam avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et troqué la bouteille de soda avec celle de whisky. Bien sûr, il n'était jamais venu à l'idée d'un des deux de simplement prendre le téléphone et de demander pardon. Enfin, si. Sam avait bien essayé, à plusieurs reprises. Le téléphone de Dean avait sonné et vibré de nombreuses fois durant les premiers mois. Au début, Dean se contentait d'ignorer les appels, puis il s'était carrément mis à les rejeter. Alors Sam avait abandonné et s'était définitivement tourné vers l'alcoolisme. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec la gueule de bois à dormir sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture volée parce que tout l'argent qu'il arrivait à sucrer à ses adversaires au billard passait directement dans la caisse des vendeurs de liqueurs fortes. Il entendait vaguement parler de Dean par ci par là, essayant de monter une maigre résistance contre la fin du monde.

C'est un beau jour de jeudi 16 février 2012 que Sam décida de buter le Diable lui-même. Il ne savait même pas d'où lui était venue cette idée saugrenue. Peut-être en observant son frère s'acharner à essayer depuis trois ans. Il ne savait pas, et sur le coup, il s'en foutait un peu. Il était sans doute encore un peu à l'ouest, comme il l'était constamment depuis ces deux dernières années. Il avait pris le volant et avait conduit non-stop jusqu'à Detroit où Lucifer l'attendait.

Sam lui-même ne se souvenait pas très bien de la conversation qu'il avait dû avoir avec Lucifer avant de dire oui. Entretemps, il s'était servi un petit cocktail de tous les alcools qu'il possédait et il était arrivé bourré comme jamais devant Lucifer, à deux doigts de rouler par terre. Pas très brillant pour tuer le Diable. Il se souvenait cependant très bien du sourcil surpris et arrogant que Lucifer avait levé en le voyant, avec cette même lueur de pitié et de mépris au fond de ses yeux. Ca avait donné à Sam une furieuse envie de coller une droite à Satan. Ce qu'il avait fait. Ou tenté de faire. Parce qu'évidemment, Lucifer avait disparu à la seconde même où le poing de Sam allait toucher son visage, et le cadet Winchester alla s'écraser contre le mur de derrière.

Pour le reste, Sam était resté étalé par terre, incapable de se relever, pendant que Lucifer déblatérait il ne savait même plus quoi au-dessus de lui. Connaissant bien l'ange déchu, ça devait _encore _être l'histoire de sa chute. Il passait son temps à la raconter dans l'espoir que quelqu'un le prenne en pitié. Sam se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'obstinait à vouloir que des humains aient de la compassion pour lui puisqu'il les considérait comme de la sous-merde. Quoi qu'il en soit, le « oui » tant attendu avait dû lui échapper quelque part, dans la conversation qui s'ensuivit. Pitoyable. Mesdames et Messieurs, voici Sam Winchester, ou le poireau responsable de la fin du monde.

Mais c'était loin d'être le pire pour Sam. Parce qu'il était enfermé à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Il pouvait sentir la présence imposante de Lucifer, aux commandes, qui l'écrasait littéralement. Sam pouvait voir toutes les horreurs que Lucifer faisait, assistait, impuissant, à la destruction du monde, et dont il était l'unique responsable. Et le pire, c'était que Sam ne pouvait même plus se saouler. Son corps ne lui appartenant plus, il ne pouvait plus goûter aux effluves de l'alcool et aux ténèbres réconfortantes du sommeil. Il était obligé de regarder, lucide, horrifié, rongé par la culpabilité.

Et puis c'était arrivé. Lucifer possédait Sam depuis deux ans, quand Sam put enfin revoir son frère pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Dean était arrivé armé jusqu'aux dents, bien décidé à flanquer une balle dans la tête de Lucifer. Sam crut recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac - s'il en avait encore eut un – quand il vit Dean. Son frère était tout aussi mort qu'il l'avait été. Ce n'était plus Dean qu'il y avait en face du Diable, Sam pouvait le certifier. Dean était mort en même temps que Sam. Il ne restait plus de lui qu'une coquille, animée par un être désespéré, dénué de toute humanité.

Lucifer et… ce qui restait de Dean n'échangèrent aucune parole. Dean visa la tête de Sam avec le Colt et tira, le visage impassible. Sam connaissait déjà l'issue du combat. Il avait appris il y avait longtemps que Lucifer était une des cinq choses que le Colt ne pouvait pas tuer. Tout s'était terminé avec la nuque de Dean sous le pied de Lucifer. D'un coup sec, le Diable ôta la vie à celui qui se faisait autrefois appeler Dean Winchester. Étrangement, Sam ne ressentit rien. Dean était mort bien avant ça, de toute façon. Il était mort dès l'instant où Sam était parti. Tout comme Sam. Avec les Winchester, l'expression « à la vie, à la mort » prenait tout son sens.

Lucifer, tout comme Sam, pensait que tout était fini, mais comme disait le Diable, l'espèce humaine était aussi perfide que surprenante, et c'est un autre Dean que l'ange déchu et son vassal virent débarquer de nulle part. Un Dean de chair et de sang. Un Dean bien vivant. Un Dean qui était _Dean._

Lucifer avait été trop occupé par cette « surprise » qui n'avait pas l'air de le gêner – ça lui faisait une autre personne à qui raconter la pitoyable histoire de sa chute – pour sentir Sam trembler en lui. Trembler de chagrin, de colère et de joie. Parce que celui qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était _Dean. _C'était son frère. Son grand frère. Sa seule famille. Il se tenait là, devant lui, fier devant Lucifer, les yeux remplis de larmes, de mépris, de douleur. De douleur pour lui-même, pour la torture que lui infligeait Lucifer. Du mépris pour l'ange déchu qui osait lui faire face dans le corps de Sam. Et des larmes pour son frère. Des larmes pour l'Humanité. Dean n'était pas mort. L'Homme n'était pas mort. L'espoir n'était pas mort.

Tout le monde connaissait la date du 24 janvier 2015. C'était la date de la renaissance du monde, de la renaissance de l'Humanité. C'était la date où Sam avait finalement vaincu le Diable.

_Fin._


End file.
